


just a kiss (on your cherry lips)

by starsurge



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, seungwoo is just a big baby your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Subin finds out, that a drunk Seungwoo, also means a clingy Seungwoo.An overly clingy Seungwoo, at that.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	just a kiss (on your cherry lips)

Subin doesn't expect a call so early into the evening.  
  


"Hello?" He answers with confusion laced in his voice, his eyebrows drawn together unconsciously. "Seungwoo? Are you okay?"  
  


There's undefined rustling on the other side of the line at first— almost as if the phone is passed from one person to another. Subin's curiosity only grows more the longer he has to wait for an answer.  
  


"Is this Subin?" A man asks after a few moments; a voice that Subin can't recognize and allocate to someone. "Yeah, that's me. Who’s speaking though...?"  
  


It might have sounded a little cranky, but that's just the worries speaking through him. The longer he's being kept in the dark, the more Subin's thoughts are spinning in circles. He just wants to know why some stranger is calling him through Seungwoo's phone, and why Seungwoo himself isn't in on it.  
  


"Ah, I'm Wooseok. Seungwoo's colleague. In fact, I'm only calling to let you know, that Seungwoo needs a lift home."  
  


The knot in the pit of Subin's stomach loosens almost instantly, but the initial worry is replaced with a set of a whole lot more questions. Thankfully, it seems like Wooseok is quick on picking up cues even over the phone.  
  


"Seungwoo here got... a little drunk, you know. I guess that's why he's been asking about you?" The line cuts off on the other end towards the end, and Subin can hear an all too familiar voice coming closer, in all of its high-pitched and whiny glory. "Hold on. I'll let you talk to him. He's too heavy to hold ba- _oof_."  
  


Subin almost feels bad for giggling over the other man's struggles, stifling the sound in the back of his throat with great difficulty. However, he really can't hold back on his amusement, when he hears Seungwoo taking over and a string of pet names thrown at him.  
  


"Subinie... baby... I miss you." The words are drawn out and heartwarmingly pouty in their sound. "Subinieee... why are you not here..."  
  


Now, _that's_ a complaint, that is like a child's tantrum. With a smile adorning his face, Subin wonders for a moment who is truly the younger one between them.  
  


"Hyung, I can't crash your company's Christmas party. I don't even work there."  
  


When Subin hears an annoyed _hmph!_ on the other side of the line, he really can't help breaking out into full laughter. It's just too funny to rile up Seungwoo; his reactions the best part about it, of course.  
  


Besides that, Subin really does not experience an obviously tipsy Seungwoo often. In fact, he can probably count those instances on one hand. All in the past few years, that they've known each other, of course.  
  


"You're so mean, Subinie." Seungwoo full out whines, before babbling about how Subin never has any respect for him. How he's trying to be romantic, but Subin's ruining the moment.  
  


Subin's cheeks are already starting to hurt from how much he's been grinning the past few moments.  
  


He is even almost distracted from trying to change into some clean jeans, while listening to Seungwoo's rant and somehow balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear. Even if he doesn't catch everything what's been said, Subin knows that Seungwoo is just being a cute, little crybaby, nothing more.   
  


"Want you here." Almost as if a switch is suddenly used, so does Seungwoo spring from one topic to another. "Want my baby with me."  
  


There's a certain kind of firmness in his voice, despite the words being slurred. Subin hears someone gagging next to speaker of the phone, and wonders if it's Wooseok.  
  


All this while, Subin really forgot about his surroundings. He wonders, no, he's actually certain, that Seungwoo will be teased come the next Monday at work.  
  


(Not like he won't do it, too. That, however, is an issue for the following day, when Seungwoo is sobered up and under Subin's mercy.)  
  


"Okay, big boy. I'll be there soon." Subin finally speaks up again, while shuffling into his worn out sneakers. "Don't do anything stupid, yeah?"  
  


He almost drops his keys to the front door in surprise, when he hears a startled _no!_ shouted into the phone. "Don't hang up!! I wanna hear your voice!!"  
  


The whole situation has Subin's cheeks flaring up in a deep red, mostly out of second hand embarrassment. Wow, Seungwoo really is letting himself go around his colleagues. No, scratch that, even just in public.  
  


Sure, Subin is not a stranger to Seungwoo's loud personality, but that side of him only comes through in a familiar setting, or around familiar people.  
  


Like, with him, for example.  
  


"Hyung, I can't drive and talk on my phone at the same time." All that Seungwoo does is to let out a low whine in reply. "Just don't drink more, okay? I have to really hang up now, the lift has arrived."  
  


Without awaiting Seungwoo's answer, Subin ends the call and steps into the empty lift.  
  


He really did not expect to hear from Seungwoo so early into the evening. Nor did he expect to be on boyfriend duties so early into the evening as well.  
  


Subin shakes his head with a slightly exasperated sigh; the corner of his lips tugging into a small smile of endearment.  
  


His older boyfriend really is just a big baby at heart.  
  


All, that he can hope for the moment, is that he'll be able to get Seungwoo home quickly and get him into bed for cuddles and even more of cuddles.

~~

It doesn’t take long for Subin to find Seungwoo in the restaurant.  
  


The assembly is cooped up together in a separate room and he spots the latter just at the very end of the table. With his head lolled onto another’s shoulder (who, so Subin supposes, must be the colleague, that has called) Seungwoo seems to have peacefully dozed off in the meantime.  
  


Subin really should thank him for putting up with his overly clingy boyfriend.   
  


“Hey, sorry, hope you didn’t have to wait too long like this.” He says in lieu of a greeting and comes up behind Seungwoo to gently position his head back side against his abdomen.   
  


It seems to disturb Seungwoo’s little nap, given how his expressions tighten for a moment, but just a brush of Subin’s fingers on his face soften out the rough edges immediately.   
  


“It’s fine. Just get home safe, you two.” The colleague (Wooseok, if Subin finally remembers the name right) merely waves it off before getting up from his seat with a pack of cigs in one hand, and his coat in the other.   
  


Subin uses the opportunity to take a seat in the vacant spot and sneak a snapshot of his passed out boyfriend. All in his glory of black, slicked up hair, a few strands already sticking into wild directions, his white button up crumpled at his shoulders, and his black tie loosened for easier breathing.  
  


Zoning out the headless chatter around him, Subin marvels at his boyfriend for a few moments, before reaching out to pinch him into his side and effectively waking him up with a startle.  
  


"_Wh_-”, the question comes out almost incoherently, getting choked off at the end, all while Seungwoo blinks the bleariness out of his eyes. “Subinie?”   
  


Seungwoo’s voice is louder, brightness shining through it. There’s no chance given to Subin for a reply, something along the lines of _'__no, I’m Beyoncé, who else'_, because there’s arms wriggling around his neck right in the next moment.   
  


In his excitement, Seungwoo practically _throws_ himself at Subin, with their cheeks squished together and all of the other’s weight resting on him.  
  


“Fuck, you’re heavy.” Subin heaves out and somewhat tries to push Seungwoo off him.   
  


It only seems to have Seungwoo tightening his vice grip on him.   
  


“Wan’ kisses.” Seungwoo demands with a lilt and puckers out his lips expectantly. That seems to resemble a funny scene, Subin guesses, with how he’s feeling some curious stares on them already.  
  


All he does is to put his hand over Seungwoo’s mouth and let out an awkward chuckle. It wasn’t the best of his ideas; not with how Seungwoo annoyingly sticks out his tongue and licks all over his palm in a disgusting way.   
  


“Hyung!” He grumbles out in a low voice while brushing off the saliva on Seungwoo’s dress pants. “Don’t be such a big baby and let’s just go _home_.”   
  


No matter the sternness in his words, even Subin’s reprimand falls on flat ears. “Ooh, my baby is trying to be intimidating.”   
  


It’s said in such a teasing, but nonetheless endearing tone, that Subin is starting to feel the heat creep up to his cheeks. Damn it, why does his boyfriend have to be so stubborn sometimes?   
  


“Be quiet, hyung.” Subin mumbles out and shoves Seungwoo off himself.   
  


To an outsider’s perspective, it’d seem like they’re having an argument. In reality, Subin’s just at his wit’s end on how to get Seungwoo out of his seat.  
  


On top of that, Seungwoo certainly is anything but happy about the loss of warmth from Subin.  
  


When Seungwoo wrestles Subin into his embrace, pulling him _with_ the chair closer to himself, it really does remind him how Seungwoo is, in fact, taller, bigger and a lot stronger than Subin is.  
  


In an attempt to save himself of more embarrassment, Subin chokes back a whimper, because, well, this isn’t the best place to be reminded of _that_.  
  


“Kiss first.” Seungwoo demands once again with a sparkle in his eyes.   
  


And, really, if that is what gets Seungwoo’s ass out of this place, then Subin will have to listen to him.  
  


Leaning in for a quick peck on Seungwoo’s lips, Subin is caught off-guard by how Seungwoo is taking over and pressing against him incessantly.   
  


The kiss is sloppy, and Seungwoo tastes just like a cocktail mixed with all kinds of liquors, but there’s no doubt, that Seungwoo knows what he wants.   
  


Subin. It’s only ever Subin.  
  


He’s all out of breath, when they break apart, but Seungwoo finally lets go off Subin with a dopey smile playing ‘round his lips.   
  


“You’re so annoying.” Subin says in a high-pitched tone, his voice going up by an octave, but the bright flush on his skin takes away the heaviness in his words.   
  


Seungwoo’s grin only grows even more, but at last he does follow Subin to the car like a puppy at his owner’s tail.

~~

“I’ll never pick you up again.” Subin insists, when they’re cuddled up in bed, his words muffled out against Seungwoo’s chest. “You can rot at whatever place for all I care.”  
  


Seungwoo’s laughter rings through the room, all bright and wheezy. It has Subin biting down on his bottom lip to suppress a smile on his own.  
  


“‘love you.” It’s whispered into Subin’s hair, followed by a kiss pressed against it.   
  


The blooming warmth, that spreads across Subin’s chest, only shows that—  
  


no matter what, he’s completely whipped for Seungwoo, as well. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> needed a break from uni work and ended up writing ~this~
> 
> i just think that subseung. yeah. 
> 
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/snoouipy) (req is okay!)


End file.
